This invention pertains to making a particularly large concrete pipe, for example of the type having male and female ends. Examples of prior art types of apparatus over which the present invention is an improvement are shown in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,047,929 issued Aug. 7, 1962; 3,141,222 issued July 21, 1964; and 3,334,390 issued Aug. 8, 1967.